


Night of the Cephalopod

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Fanart, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: The Giant Squid is mad as hell and he's not going to take it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when I spend 48 hours and counting with the most painful toothache of my life. Sorry Sev! It seems extreme pain makes me funny in the head. :P

There It was, at long last, standing on the shore, the tips of It's shoes nearly touching the lapping water, looking up at the night sky seemingly lost in thought.

 He had been keeping a close watch on the shore line nearest the castle for this very creature ever since last Thursday, the very day the horrid little brute had invaded his favorite patch of Gillyweed and in doing so had scattered the sizable school of trout he had driven there for his midday meal. A solid morning's work wasted and to add insult to injury, (or more precisely injury to insult) the wretched creature had pointed a stick at him and caused a rather nasty slice in his favoured tentacle when he tried to shoo It away. A week later, the wound still ached and sharply reminded him of the indignity he had suffered.

It had become increasingly clear to him that the Bearded One was no longer instructing it's young that they must afford him the respect due him by virtue of his many hundreds of years as undisputed Lord of the Black Lake. On the contrary, all too often the noisy little creatures would taunt him and throw stones at him from the shore. More than once recently, he'd been driven off a well earned meal or roused from a cool resting place by their games.

He was tolerant by nature but he couldn't help but think that if these offenses continued to go unchallenged it was only a matter of time before they started chopping bits off him for their concoctions or even trying to capture him and drag him on to the dry, murderous land. He knew what those types were like. Land creatures were all the same.

But no matter, if the Bearded One wasn't going to instill the proper fear of him in its young, then he would.

Barely creating a disturbance in the water, he snaked one long tentacle on to the bank and slowly inched his way through the grass towards the creature's feet.

 


End file.
